Glittering Blackness
by LamiaJade
Summary: BROTHERHOOD AU. Just plotless h/c and an excuse to write some sick!Caleb and a caring Sammy. Teen!Chester


A/N: Hey guys! Okay, wow, it's been a while since I've posted anything at all. My RL was … well, crazy wouldn't even cover it at all. I'm now a fulltime Physical Therapist and work five days a week.

Though slowly but surely everything goes back to normal, which includes my writing. :)

I wrote this little snippet during my Exam-time in Summer. It's pointless h/c but who can blame a girl who's suffering, hu? :D

For the timeline – not sure exactly, but it's teen!chester.

I know many of you are waiting anxiously for the next chapter of "Storm". I can assure you I'm currently working on it. Plus I have another little Brotherhood AU story that's almost ready to be posted (Ridley, I haven't forgotten what I'd promised you! ;) ). But before that – I need to finish a Fairytale Story for a friend of mine who needs it for her graduation project. Trust me, Hänsel & Gretel have never been creepier. :D

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Kripke, the CW and Ridley C. James.

No beta this time so I hope my grammar is not too embarrassingly wrong….

Okay, enough rambling. Even if it's short, have fun reading! And reviews always feed the muse! ;)

**oooooooooooo**

**Glittering Blackness **

Sam sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead while zapping bored through TV channels. He finally stopped at an old _The Big Valley _episode, the TV almost muted to not wake the other occupant of the small motel room.

His gaze moved to Caleb who was once again moving restlessly under the covers, his stomach clenched. Not for the first time Sam wished for John and Dean to finally come back.

His eyes drifted back to the small clock above the TV - almost four hours since Dad and Dean had been heading out to hunt down the Rugaru who was on a killing spree, mostly preferring children.

John had called Caleb for backup, not knowing the younger hunter had been sick.  
>Caleb actually did hide his illness pretty well. It was only this morning when Reaves suddenly collapsed just outside the car that any of them had finally noticed something was very wrong.<p>

And now Sam was stuck here, keeping an eye on Caleb and worrying about his Dad and brother. Hunting the Rugaru was a three man gig - it was what worried him the most.

A low moan pulled him out of his thoughts. His gaze went to the fitfully sleeping hunter.

Caleb's head was moving from side to side, a frown deepened on his sweat slicked brow.

"Caleb, hey," Sam moved closer, resting a hand on Reaves's shoulder, concerned about the amount of heat he still felt radiating off of him.

The touch didn't do anything to calm the psychic's agitation, the tossing and turning only increased.

"Easy." Sam picked up the now dry facecloth which had slipped from Caleb's forehead, feeling not for the first time like a five-year-old toddler again, helpless and scared.

"No," Reaves bolted upright, the sweat soaked blanket pooling into his lap. He blinked, too bright amber eyes wildly searching the motel room.

"Caleb, hey, look at me. You with me?" Sam moved further into the psychic's line of sight, one hand pressed against his chest, when the older hunter tried to swing his legs out of bed.

Gold eyes landed on the youngest Winchester, their gaze unfocused and confused.

"I have to ..." He struggled to get passed Sam's restraining hand. "I have to help them. I need to ..." A coughing fit interrupted him, made him double over. It left him breathless.

"Take it easy." Sam moved his hand to Reaves's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. His stomach knotted painfully.

He pressed Caleb back into the pillows, not liking how easy it was despite the fight the psychic put up to remain in an upright position.

"No, you don't understand." Caleb mumbled feebly, eyes already drooping. "I have to be there. I-" He shifted restlessly, fingers fisting in the fabric of the blanket. "I can't let them down. I..."

"Caleb, you didn't let anyone down, I promise. You're sick, it happens. All we need you to do is to rest and get better." Sam said reassuringly, slowly lifting his restraining hand.

"But I .. Deuce ..."

"Dean'll kick my ass if I let you run off by yourself like this."

Glazed, clouded eyes stared up at him. "Get some sleep, Caleb." Sam briefly rested his hand against the psychic's forehead.

Caleb blinked stubbornly, but eventually lost the fight against sleep.

**ooooooooooooo**

A/N: I know it's short and probably unsatisfying but I'm just slowly crawling back into writing so please be patient with me. :) The next things I post will be longer! Like the next "Storm" chapter.

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
